


Lost and Found

by XaverianQueenChrissy



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Multi, Post-Canon, Rated T for Tamaki's potty mouth, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaverianQueenChrissy/pseuds/XaverianQueenChrissy
Summary: Chaos follows the boys wherever they go, and Iori and Riku’s wedding ceremony proved to be no different. With Tamaki losing the wedding rings on the day of the ceremony, there is mad panic to find them in time, and more importantly, make sure neither of the grooms nor their overprotective big brothers find out.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the 2019 Idolish7 Flash Bang, this is my first time doing a bang and I'm super thrilled about it! I partnered up with LTNlitten9, who drew some amazing art to go with it! https://twitter.com/LTNlitten9/status/1162792458477899776?s=20
> 
> This is set 7 years into the future so Iori and Tamaki are 24, the twins plus Tsumugi are 25, etc.

It was a beautiful spring day in Tokyo. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, dusting the city in pink, and at one of the many chapels in the city, there was a wedding.  
At least, there will hopefully be a wedding.

“Oh Tamaki, your suit is going to get ruined!” Nagi complained as Tamaki continued pawing through the bushes outside the chapel.  
“Shut up! Iorin’s gunna kill me if I don’t find these rings!”  
“Who let Tama in charge of the rings, again?” Yamato asked Sogo, “shouldn’t it have been Mitsu, or Kujo?”  
“He said he could handle it,” Sogo twiddled his thumbs nervously.  
“You didn’t…”  
“Fuck! They’re not here!” Tamaki shouted.  
“Okay, calm down, let’s retrace your steps, okay?” Yamato tried to reassure him, “there’s still 3 hours til go time.”  
Nagi’s phone vibrated.  
“It’s Kujo-shi.”  
“Shit, he’s probably wondering where we are,” Tamaki exclaimed, diving into another bush to try and find the missing rings.  
“What do I say?” Nagi asked.  
“Just be yourself, don’t act suspicious!” Sogo exclaimed.  
Nagi hit the answer button, bringing the phone up to his ear.  
“HELLO KUJO-SHI~! It is I, the great Nagi Valhart Von-”  
“I said act natural!” Sogo hissed.  
“Fuck all of this!” Tamaki exclaimed, coming up empty handed.  
“Is everything alright, Nagi Rokuya?” Tenn asked over the phone.  
“Everything is just fine, never better!” Nagi exclaimed, ignoring Yamato covering Tamaki’s mouth to get him to shut up.  
“Riku is getting anxious wondering where you guys are.”  
“I’m buying manga, no more questions, I’ll be there soon” Nagi panicked before hanging up.  
“Somehow that’s worse than what’s actually happening,” Sogo commented.  
“Kujo is going to tear you a new one for that,” Yamato added.  
“Ah, maybe they’re at the konbini, I bought pudding this morning!” Tamaki exclaimed, wrestling out of Yamato’s arms and bolting down the street.  
“Ah, Tamaki-kun!” Sogo exclaimed, chasing after him.  
“Oh, this is not how I expected this morning to go,” Nagi sighed, running after them with Yamato close behind.

* * *

At the Izumi house, Iori adjusted his bow tie in the mirror for what felt like the millionth time.  
“Nervous?” Mitsuki asked, elbowing his little brother.  
“Of course not, there’s nothing to be nervous about,” Iori reassured him, “except maybe dust in the church causing Nanase-san having an attack halfway through the ceremony, or Kujo-san objecting to the wedding in front of everyone, or the rings getting lost, or-”  
“Woa there, it’s okay,” Mitsuki reassured him, “we made sure the chapel was cleaned from top to bottom, Kujo won’t do anything like that in front of his family, and the rings are with Sogo, there’s nothing to be worried about.”  
Iori sighed, “I suppose. Still, I have a bad feeling…”

By the time the groomsmen had caught up to Tamaki, he was exiting the konbini.  
“Did you find them?” Sogo asked.  
“No, but I bought more pudding,” Tamaki announced, holding up a king pudding.  
Yamato promptly swiped the pudding from his hands.  
“Yama-san! My pudding!”  
“You’ll get pudding after we find the rings, now where else could they be?” Yamato scolded.  
“I don’t know! My apartment, maybe?”  
“It’ll take hours to sort through the trash in your apartment!”  
“Why don’t we just buy new rings? They won’t know the difference, right?” Nagi suggested.  
“You really love flaunting your wealth, don’t you,” Yamato replied sarcastically.  
“The rings are engraved,” Sogo added, “even if we do buy new ones, we won’t be able to get them engraved in time!”  
“Oh…” Nagi sighed.  
Yamato sighed heavily, “does that mean we’re making a trip to your apartment, Tama?”  
“I suggest we take the exact route Tamaki-kun took to get here, and see if he dropped them along the way.”  
“I took the train! What if I dropped them on the train!” Tamaki exclaimed.  
“It’s okay, we’ll ask the employees at the station, okay?” Sogo reassured him.  
“Okay…”  
“Don’t worry, we still have time,” Nagi reassured him.  
“Worst comes to worst, Onii-san brought ring pops,” Yamato pulled two candies from his jacket pocket.  
“Why do you have those?” Tamaki asked.  
“I just thought it would be funny.”  
“Ring pops.” Sogo sighed.  
“Look, it’s only if all else fails, okay? As much as I’d love to see the look on Ichi’s face when he puts a candy ring on Riku’s finger…”  
“Let’s avoid that situation if possible.”  
“What are you guys doing?” a voice asked.  
The group turned and breathed a sigh of relief when they saw Gaku and Ryu walking their way, dressed in their best suits for the wedding.  
“Ah, is it that late already? I didn’t think guests would be on their way already,” Yamato commented, trying not to let panic bubble in his voice.  
“Tenn asked us to check over the venue once more to make sure there won’t be any hiccups,” Ryu explained.  
“Ah…” Nagi tensed.  
“I thought the groomsmen were supposed to-”  
“Gakkun, Ryu-aniki! I fucked up super bad!” Tamaki exclaimed, “help us!”  
“Tamaki-kun! That’s rude!” Sogo exclaimed.  
“What happened?” Gaku asked.  
Sogo bowed a full ninety degrees in front of their senpai.  
“I deeply apologize, I was the one who was irresponsible and let Tamaki-kun hold onto them,” he stammered.  
“Hah?! I’m the one who lost the rings! Why are you blaming yourself?!”  
“You lost the rings?!” Ryu exclaimed.  
“Ah...Tenn’s going to fly into a rage…” Gaku added with a grimace.  
“We just need to stall the ceremony until we can find the rings,” Yamato suggested.  
“Yes, we’re retracing Tamaki’s steps right now,” Nagi added.  
“You guys are groomsmen, though! Nanase and Izumi-otouto will start to worry if none of you show up!” Gaku exclaimed.  
“That’s why we need you guys to distract them!” Yamato exclaimed, “we should be back before 2, but just in case, stall!”  
“Got it,” Ryu nodded.  
“What?!” Gaku exclaimed.  
“You guys are a lifesaver,” Nagi kissed both of them on the cheek in thanks.  
“Nagi-kun!” Sogo squeaked.  
“Come on, we don’t have much time!”  
The four took off, leaving Gaku and Ryu to take care of things at the venue.

* * *

The twins were getting ready in the apartment Riku and Iori shared. Iori had spent the night at his own parents’ house, so that they could get ready separately.  
Currently, Riku was sitting on a chair in the living room in front of a full length mirror, wearing his suit minus the jacket, which his mother had to run to the cleaners the night before. Tenn had just finished putting his hair into a braid, and everything seemed to be going smoothly.  
Except, of course, the groomsmen hadn’t showed up.  
The clock read 12:30, and Riku was starting to get nervous.  
“I hope they’re okay…” he murmured to himself, shifting in his seat.  
“Well if they end up dead in a ditch, we’ll get Gaku, Ryu, and Re:Vale to stand in,” Tenn replied, his words muffled from the bobby pins in his mouth as he worked on his own hair in the mirror.  
“Tenn-nii!”  
“I’m kidding!”  
The door to the apartment burst open, causing the twins to jump in surprise.  
“Excuse me,” Gaku stumbled over his words in the entryway.  
“Speak of the devil,” Tenn sighed, pinning his braid in place.  
“Sorry, I got here as fast as I could.”  
“Where’s Nagi and Tamaki?” Riku asked.  
“They’ll be here, they uhhh...got delayed,” Gaku stammered.  
“Delayed by what?” Tenn asked.  
“A...hawk…”  
“A hawk.” Tenn repeated.  
“Oh no, I hope they’re okay! I have nightmares about hawks stealing Tenn-nii from me all the time,” Riku wrung his hands in worry.  
“Not a real hawk!” Gaku exclaimed, panicking when he realized he was just upsetting Riku even further.  
“It’s not real?” Riku asked, tilting his head.  
“Are you drunk?” Tenn asked.  
“I wish I was.”  
Tenn sighed heavily, “whatever, as long as they’re at the chapel for two o’clock I don’t care. I can take care of getting Riku ready.”  
The front door opened again, much more gently this time, and Gaku stepped aside to let them in.  
“I’m here, I’m here!” an older woman with pale pink hair and matching rose coloured eyes exclaimed, holding up Riku’s suit jacket with pride, “fresh from the cleaners!”  
“Mom!” Riku exclaimed, jumping up and running to greet her.  
“You’re so lucky I have a friend who owns a dry cleaning shop and was willing to stay up all night getting it clean!” she scolded, “honestly, why did you wear this thing to the rehearsal dinner knowing you would spill food on it?”  
“I’m sorry, I thought I grabbed the other one!” he apologized sheepishly, “where’s dad?”  
“At the church making sure everything’s organized.”  
“Ah, I’ll go help, I just wanted to drop in and say hi,” Gaku awkwardly stammered, “I’ll see you guys soon.”  
“Say hi to the hawk for me.”  
Gaku gave Tenn a dirty look before turning to leave.  
“Oh, Nanase, before I forget, congratulations,” Gaku smiled softly, “I wish you and Izumi-Otouto a lifetime of happiness.”  
Riku smiled brightly, “thank you, Yaotome-san.”  
The front door closed softly.  
“Where’s everyone else? I thought there was more than just you two?” their mother asked, handing Riku his suit jacket before going to the fridge where the boutonnieres were being stored.  
“They got delayed,” Riku sighed.  
“You didn’t happen to see two to four idiots in the same gray suit with the same purple tie running around Tokyo being chased by a hawk, did you?” Tenn asked.  
“A what?”  
“Nevermind, I’m going to make a phone call,” Tenn announced, disappearing into the bedroom.  
Though Tenn had made amends with his parents in recent years, things were still understandably awkward, so he preferred to keep some distance.  
So, he decided to check in on the other half of the wedding party while Riku got doted on by their mother.

Back at the Izumi house, Iori was getting fussed over by his own mom, who was combing his hair back while sobbing about how her little boy was all grown up. Mitsuki looked on in amusement as Iori became increasingly flustered at her.  
His phone vibrated in his pocket, distracting him from the amusing scene.  
“Maybe it’s Sogo and Yamato-san,” he commented before picking up, “hello?”  
“Yo, how are things on your end?” Tenn asked.  
“Hopefully better than on your end,” Mitsuki sighed, “Sogo and Yamato-san are missing, and Tsunashi-san showed up about fifteen minutes ago to tell us they were abducted by aliens before bolting.”  
“Aliens?”  
“Yep.”  
“Well, that is a worse excuse than them being taken by a hawk.”  
“What?”  
“Nagi Rokuya and Tamaki Yotsuba aren’t here, it’s just me, Riku, and our mom right now.”  
“What?! I’m going to pummel all of them later tonight!” Mitsuki exclaimed.  
Iori looked at him in panic, completely ignoring his mother and fixating on the conversation Mitsuki was having on the phone. Mitsuki waved his hand to try and settle him, before stepping outside to continue the conversation.  
“I don’t know why I expected anything involving this group of pea brains to go smoothly,” Tenn pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“Well, we’re the best men, as long as we’re there to sign the marriage license it’ll be fine,” Mitsuki tried to reassure Tenn.  
“I suppose.”  
“We still have another hour, they might show up at the church ten minutes beforehand. They had a bad habit of doing that at lives as well…”  
“Alright, well, I guess there’s no point in fretting over something out of our control. I’m going to finish getting ready. See you in a bit.”  
“Mitsuki!” He heard his mother shouting for him, “Iori’s not breathing!”  
“Ah...Iori’s having a panic attack, I gotta go anyway.”  
“Take care of him.”  
“I will. See you.”  
“Bye bye.”  
Mitsuki hung up with a scowl. So all four of them were gone.  
Where the hell did they go?

* * *

“Fuck! It’s one o’clock already!” Tamaki exclaimed as he burst into his studio apartment.  
Everyone else followed in, holding their noses.  
“Tamaki-kun, when was the last time you cleaned?” Sogo asked, picking up a moldy bento box.  
“Huh?”  
“Alright, let’s split up. It has to be around here somewhere,” Yamato instructed.  
The four of them split up to search.  
“Okay, so after Sou gave you the rings, where did you put them?”  
“Hmmm...I think I just tucked them in my pocket.”  
“You really trusted him with them?” Nagi asked Sogo, who just hung his head in shame.  
“Alright, let’s check the laundry.”  
The four men stood in horror at the mountain of garbage and dirty clothes piled in the corner.  
“Is that...the laundry?” Yamato asked in horror.  
“It looks like a swamp monster about the devour Tokyo,” Nagi added.  
“Shut up! Are you going to help find these rings or not?!” Tamaki exclaimed, beginning to paw through the disgusting mess.  
“I thought I was gross when I was 24,” Yamato commented but joined in.  
Nagi shrieked as a cockroach crawled over his hand as he dug through the clothes.  
“This is worse than hell!” Nagi screamed.  
“Dammit, this is going to take forever!” Tamaki exclaimed.  
“Wait! I found them!” Nagi exclaimed, holding up a rat by the tail. The rat had a purple ribbon in its mouth which tied the two gold bands together.  
Sogo shrieked, jumping on the bed.  
“Nagi…” Yamato stuttered out  
“What?”  
“That’s a RAT!” Sogo shrieked.  
“Who cares? We found them, now let’s go!” Tamaki exclaimed.  
“Come on little guy, I’ll take you out of this dump as thanks for helping us,” Nagi cooed, gently prying the ribbon from the rat’s mouth, handing the rings to Yamato for safe keeping.  
“Sou, come on, don’t freeze like that, we’re going to be late!” Yamato exclaimed.  
“But…”  
“Come on, Sou-chan,” Tamaki sighed, picking him up and carrying him out of the apartment.  
“A rat…”  
It was 1:45pm when the four groomsmen saw the church in their sight. Excited at the fact that they made it on time, they burst into a sprint down the sidewalk.  
“I can’t believe we made it!” Tamaki exclaimed.  
“Who has the rings?” Sogo asked.  
“I do!” Yamato pulled them out of his pocket and held them up for emphasis.  
As soon as he held them up, his shoe conveniently caught in a crack in the sidewalk, sending him flying to the ground.  
The remaining three watched in horror as the rings soared through the air, only to land right in a sewer grate. They hit the murky water below with a sad plop.  
“No…” Nagi gasped.  
“FUCK!!!” Tamaki shouted.  
Sogo didn’t say anything, white as a sheet.  
“Ah...I didn’t think I’d actually have to use the ring pops…”

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful, and everything was perfect. The aisles were lined with azaleas and white carnations in large pots, tied in big purple ribbons. Both Riku’s parents and Iori’s parents were crying from witnessing their youngest sons commit their lives to each other, and even the ever-so-stoic Kujo Tenn shed a tear as emotional vows were exchanged between the two lovers.  
The four groomsmen, Tamaki and Nagi on Riku’s side, and Sogo and Yamato on Iori’s side, were stiff as boards, on edge about what had happened, and how they will dig themselves out of this situation.  
“And now it is time for the exchanging of the rings,” the officiant announced.  
There it was.  
The rings were in the sewer.  
Sogo was looking dangerously pale.  
Do they tell them? Does Yamato pull out the ring pops with no explanation? What if Sogo actually faints?!  
The four of them looked at each other, gaping like fish that had been yanked from the water, trying to figure out what to do in those painfully awkward seconds as Iori and Riku looked at Sogo, who was supposed to have them in the first place, expectantly.  
There was a sigh that came from Riku’s left, which caught their attention.  
“Here,” Tenn reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a pair of identical rings to the ones Yamato dropped in the sewer, with an identical purple ribbon.  
“You had them? I thought Osaka-san had them…” Iori commented quizically.  
“Nope, I had them.”  
Iori accepted Tenn’s answer as Riku took the rings from his brother’s hand, leaving the four groomsmen standing there even more baffled than they were before.  
“What.” Yamato whispered  
“The.” Nagi whispered.  
“Fuck.” Tamaki whispered.

At the reception, as Iori and Riku were having their first dance, the four confronted Tenn, who was standing by the cake with a drink in his hand.  
Tenn smirked at them when he saw them in his field of vision.  
“Come to thank me?” he asked.  
“I...uh…” Yamato scratched the back of his head.  
“How did you-?” Tamaki asked.  
“I had a gut feeling something like this would happen, so I bought an extra pair. When none of you showed up until ten minutes before, it proved my suspicion was right.”  
“But...the engraving…” Sogo stammered.  
“Identical.”  
Nagi pulled Tenn into a hug, to his surprise.  
“Thank you so much, Kujo-shi. We are forever in your debt!”  
“Let go of me!” Tenn exclaimed.  
Nagi eventually let go, and Tenn brushed himself off.  
“We take this to the grave, okay?” Tenn informed them.  
“Of course,” Sogo agreed, “we want them to remember today fondly.”  
Tenn smiled, “I’m glad we’re in agreeance.”  
“Yo,” Gaku greeted as he approached the couple with Ryu and Tsumugi, his arm around Tsumugi’s waist.  
“Everything worked out, huh?” Ryu smiled happily.  
“No thanks to your terrible excuses,” Tenn replied sarcastically.  
“Did something happen?” Tsumugi asked.  
“Don’t worry about it, honey,” Gaku reassured her, squeezing her waist.  
“Are we all gathering over here?” Mitsuki asked, joining the group.  
“Yo, Mitsu,” Yamato greeted.  
“I’m still mad at your four,” Mitsuki glared at the four groomsmen, “but I’m glad you made it on time.”  
“We worked super hard!” Tamaki bragged.  
“You’re in a good mood,” Yamato commented, “normally you would’ve kicked our asses by now.”  
“My baby brother is married, how can I not be happy!” Mitsuki exclaimed.  
Tenn nodded, “I know how you feel. it’s a little weird seeing Riku married, though.”  
“Don’t worry, you two will find your happily ever afters!” Nagi reassured them.  
“I’m not exactly in a hurry…”  
“Neither am I.”  
“Well, as much as I love chatting with you all, after what happened this morning, I’m going to take advantage of the open bar,” Yamato announced.  
“I’m coming too,” Sogo agreed.  
“Count me in!” Ryu added.  
“I’m going to babysit them and make sure they don’t do anything embarrassing,” Tenn sighed.  
“What happened this morning?” Tsumugi asked.  
“Never mind!” Gaku reassured her once again.  
On the dance floor, Riku and Iori were too lost in each other to notice the gathering by the cake.  
“I’m so glad today went well, I was so nervous,” Riku admitted.  
“So was I,” Iori agreed, “but, everything fell into place, just like it always does with us.”  
Riku giggled, “you’ve gotten cheesy over the years.”  
“Shut up!” he blushed.  
Riku wrapped his arms tighter around his new husband, admiring the new ring on his hand.  
“Hey, Iori.”  
“Yes, my love?”  
“Didn’t we buy yellow gold?”  
“No, we didn’t,” Iori reassured him.  
“Are you sure?”  
“I’m positive.”  
Riku squinted hard in confusion but decided to shrug it off, pulling his new husband into a kiss instead.  
After all, the ring itself wasn’t important, but the symbolism of forever and always in which it holds.


End file.
